Happy's super amazing matchmaking job
by abnormally unique
Summary: Employed by Mirajane for his surprisingly large amount of knowledge about relationships, Happy sets off to aid his best friend to realise his true feelings for his partner - a blonde with a love of shiny keys. Along the way, the Exceed also helps creating more couples and realisations. Mainly Nalu but other ships too.
1. Team Happy is a-go!

_Happy's super amazing matchmaking job: Employed by Mirajane for his surprisingly large amount of knowledge about relationships, Happy sets off to aid his best friend to realise his true feelings for his partner - a blonde with a love of shiny keys. Along the way, the Exceed also helps creating more couples and realisations. Mainly Nalu but other ships too._

**This will mostly contain NaLu although more couples will be developed, kudos to Happy!**

**Enjoy! ~ abnormally unique**

**Onwards to 'Happy's super amazing matchmaking job'!**

* * *

Happy had enough to put it lightly.

He knew Natsu's dense as a rock, perhaps more dense. It's painstakingly obvious that he harbours amorous feelings for the Celestial mage known as Lucy Heartfilla. Natsu has never acted that way with a girl before, not even Lisanna despite members of the guild rooting for them since they were small and before the accident.

Happy knew it would sound terrible when he'd say he prefers Lucy; he understands that Natsu and Lisanna both took care of him - and he was grateful, mind you - but, Lucy is special. Of course, the Exceed won't admit it. He didn't want to cause a brawl between those two.

Looking over to the bar where the two girls sat, laughing happily until their faces were burning red. Smiling, Happy felt relieved that they got along instead of fighting over Natsu, therefore proving Cana's theory of a 'love triangle'.

Then there was the subject of his father-figure in life. Natsu. The blonde mage had been ignoring lately when she had established a connection with Lisanna, leaving the Dragon Slayer moping hopelessly with longing gazes at the Celestial Spirit mage.

Happy might be an Exceed but he was smart; his appearance is deceiving and the way he acts however he does hold knowledge about relationships.

Lucy's in denial and Natsu's too dense to understand the butterflies in his stomach, so the aqua Exceed had his work cut out for him.

''Natsu?'' the voice of the Celestial mage alarmed Happy, making the fur on his tail stand up. He saw the facial expression of him lighten up, a grin replacing the frown.

''Yeah, Luce?'' Happy swore he saw a faint blush on her cheeks when he spoke her nickname, snickering in delight he restrained himself from his tongue roll of 'you like him'.

''Want to go on a mission? My rent is running low...'' Lucy asked, pouting. Natsu's grin widened as he leaped on to his feet, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

''Duh! Oi, Happy, are ya coming on the mission?''

''Eh? No thanks, Natsu...'' Happy replied, watching his best friend's grin to falter slightly until Lucy pulled at his arm to drag him to the mission board. Picking out a mission with a large sum of jewels, Natsu paused at the guild doors, shouting.

''See ya then, be safe!'' Natsu called out, following the blonde out the guild doors.

''Aye!'' yelling his signature catchphrase, he spotted the barmaid giving a brunette a barrel of beer. Cana quickly wrapping the barrel between her legs before chugging the contents almost immediately.

Using Aera to dodge the brawl with Gray and Elfman, he landed on the bar and tapped Mirajane on her back. Expecting another customer, Mira turned around only to rise a brow. Natsu went on a mission, meaning that Happy would follow after him but the Exceed stood there with a mischievous grin.

''Happy?''

''Aye!'' giving a salute to the long-haired woman, Mira couldn't help but gush over the cuteness of the aqua cat, resisting the temptation to pinch his cheeks she asked rather curiously.

''Why aren't you with Natsu and Lucy?''

''Well, 'cause I need your help.'' his mood sobered up, although his grin was still intact. Crossing his paws over his chest, he gaved a small wink. ''To get Natsu and Lucy together!''

* * *

Lisanna who had been listening in, smirked before breaking her conversation with Juvia who stole Lucy's seat when the mage departed to go to Natsu. After hearing their many adventures together, Lisanna could see the chemistry between them despite them not knowing or denying.

''Mira-nee? Happy?'' successfully gaining the attention of the two, she questioned with a smile. ''You need help getting them together?''

Clasping her hands together, Mira replied rather happily. ''Of course, Lisanna! You see - Happy knows a lot and I mean **a lot** about relationships,'' she began, tapping a finger on her chin. ''Since he is small and can use Aera to fly, he can sneak around and trick Natsu. While you can persuade Lucy, since you to already have bonded together.

''Aye sir! We can force them into a storage cupboard!'' Happy suggested although Lisanna shook her head before replying.

''While that is a good idea, it seems... cliché? We need to formulate a plan, maybe trick them out on a date where the hotel has only one room with one bed.''

''It would be easier if Lucy was dumb.'' they sweatdropped at Happy's blunt statement but nevertheless, agreed. Lucy was intelligent and could suspect if they attempted to set them up.

''Wait, Levy might be able to help us so might Erza!'' Lisanna announced to them, earning nods from Mira and the Exceed.

''You could be on to something there, Lisanna... Levy, Erza!'' beckoning the two girls, she saw Levy peeking up from her book, placing it down before making her way over to the bar. Erza quickly rushed over, her face devoid of any emotions.

''Yes, Mira?'' Erza asked when Levy appeared next to her.

''We need your help to get Lucy and Natsu together.'' Mira simply stated, while Happy and Lisanna nodded in union.

Levy squealed in joy, clapping her hands with a large smile. Erza cracked a smile, taking a seat on a stool.

''So, do you guys have a plan?'' Levy asked.

''Not yet. But, you're smart Levy - not as smart as Lucy - but still smart.'' Happy blurted out, causing Levy to sweatdrop at him.

''I'll tell you what, I'll make a plan. Lucy is smart and could tell if she's been deceived, Erza can sort out locations since they own you favours.'' Erza gave a nod, multiple businesses and towns owned her for ridding them of monsters.

''Alright!'' Lisanna grinned, looking back-and-forth between the small group. ''Levy and Erza can be planners, me and Mira-nee can persuade Lucy and Happy can persuade Natsu and sneak about!''

''Alright, we'll meet at Fairy Hills later tonight to formulate a plan. Do not be late, arrive at 8 exactly or else.'' the scarlet warrior sternly stated, intimidating Happy, Levy and Lisanna who cowered behind the barmaid.

''Of course, Erza.'' Mira replied, sweatdropping until Happy sprouted wings and floated above them all.

''Aye! Team Happy is a-go!''

''Team Happy...?'' Levy chuckled, rolling her eyes at the aqua Exceed's childish antics.


	2. A Happy Plan!

**Hello and welcome to chapter deux of ''Happy's super amazing matchmaking job''! I'll try to keep updates between one-to-two days, but school occupies most of my time. So forgive me if updates go slow, I'm still lacking Microsoft Word so my grammar isn't perfect... :c**

**The wonderful Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I don't sadly.**

**Enjoy! ~ abnormally unique**

**Chapter Two: A Happy Plan!**

* * *

Lisanna sat at her vanity, brushing her short white locks carefully to rid her hair of any knots. She had a few hours to kill until she meets back at Fairy Hills with Team Happy, Mirajane still had to work in the guild and Elfman was probably involved in the daily brawl as usual.

Her blue eyes looked around her room, a small smile upon her lips. When her return from the parallel dimension of Edolas, Lisanna was to put it lightly, astonished by how much everyone changed like she wished for.

She noticed that they didn't move house even though they always said that they're going to when gaining the required jewels, they definitely have enough to purchase a house but they didn't.

Arriving at her true home in years, Lisanna noticed her room was spotless and none of her items moved as if they have expected her return.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she pulled herself away from the vanity and stood up. Walking over to her photo board, she couldn't help but chuckle.

A picture of her and Natsu, a caption saying 'Childhood Sweethearts' beneath the photo, a furious blush on the little Lisanna's cheeks when little Natsu swung an arm over her shoulder, giving his grin that always used to brighten up her day.

Lisanna tutted at their assumption that they both harboured feelings, although being unrequited from her side during her younger years. She did have a crush on the Fire Dragon Slayer, her making the remake that they were going to get 'married' which caused him to get all bashful and embarrassed.

Natsu never fancied her, it was obvious although she once wished he did. That they both would have a happily ever after like in those stories she's grown attached to. Yet, fate had different plans and sent her to Edolas.

She frowned, her sister told her that the pink-haired mage changed greatly after her 'death'. He got more aggressive and blamed himself for not protecting her when it was an accident. Natsu then begun to take missions that he was capable of accomplishing, usually Erza aiding him until he heard rumours that the 'Salamander' was in Haregon, mistaking it for Igneel.

Then she came along.

The name gave a smile to her face, Lucy Heartfilla. She changed Natsu for the better and grateful, their partners and their friendship exceeds what she and Natsu once had. Through the terrible occurrence of Phantom Lord's attack and her capture.

Lisanna couldn't lie, she did at first feel a bit jealous until she finally knew why everyone loved her. She's compassionate and personally asked if they could be friends which she accepted with a large smile, the guild seemed brighter with Lucy like she was their own star.

She wished the very best for Lucy, left dealing with Natsu.

* * *

( _Location: Erza's place - Fairy Hills; time: 7:59 )_

With most of the group arriving early in fear of Erza's wraith (except Mira), Levy and Lisanna saw an extra person who blushed under their stares. Erza sat on her rug crossed-legged, chewing on a slice of strawberry cake.

''Why are you here, Wendy?'' Levy asked, looking at the Sky maiden curiously.

''Um, Erza-san invited me to help with your project...'' twiddling her thumbs, Wendy replied softly and quietly with her eyes trained on the beige carpet.

''We do need help, so welcome to Team Happy!'' Mirajane smiled, clasping her hands together joyfully. A scoff resonated from behind the young girl, revealing herself the voice had a tone of annoyance.

''Really? Team Happy?'' Carla spoke, perching next to her owner.

''Yes, Happy chose it... talking about Happy, where is he?'' Lisanna looked around to spot any signs of blue fur, checking the time on the clock on the wall she suddenly felt sympathy for Happy.

He was a minute late.

Titania seemed to notice this as well, her expression darkening before the door exploded open. A floating Exceed froze in terror when seeing the devil, his teeth chattered in fear.

''I-I'm sorry, Erza! Please don't hurt me, please!'' he cried, a river of tears flowing from his eyes in fear on punishment until the surprisingly calm voice of Erza spoke.

''I will not harm you,'' she finished the rest of her cake, a peaceful look overriding her dark expression, ''If you are late again, you _will_ regret it.'' her tone lowered dangerously, sending chills up everyone's spine. Well, Mirajane sighed and shook her head with a smile still in place.

''Now that everyone's here, we need get back to business.'' the barmaid told the group, tapping her chin in thought. ''Wendy could help in persuading Lucy, since you two are like sisters and Carla, you're smart so you can help with the planning...''

''Yes although, we do need a plan before we can act.'' Erza responded, holding another plate of cake, making Levy wonder how on Earthland can she get cake that fast.

''Ah, yes. I have a few ideas that I've thought of to get the two together.'' Levy announced, grinning.

''We could pretend that they won a trip to Ryuki resort for three with Lucy, Natsu and Happy going. You'll be going there to spy on them, Happy and at night you can travel to the local hotel where me, Erza, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira and Carla will be staying.'' Levy finished with a thumbs up.

''Hn, it could work although you do have flaws in your plan.'' Carla began, her tail swishing slowly. ''If Lucy or Natsu was awake at night, they could notice Happy leaving and investigate therefore endangering our mission. Happy should only come over when he has found significant changes between their relationship, better than him coming over with no information whatsoever.''

The blue-haired girl scowled but still agreed, Carla did make valid points. Sighing, she mumbled. ''Yeah, you're right.''

''I am sorry if I offended you, but we need to take precautions if we want this project to succeed.'' the white Exceed answered only for a voice to interrupt her.

''Carla, you're soooooooo smart!'' Happy exclaimed, his eyes turning into pink love hearts. Crossing her paws over her dress, the said Exceed huffed although a shade of pink was present on her face.

''I can get the tickets, the owners of Ryuki resort own me multiple of times; their town usually has many beasts lurking around.'' Erza spoke up, wiping away the crumbs of her strawberry cake, her plate placed next to her.

''It's a plan then!'' Lisanna chirped, clasping her hands together. ''We'll meet up her again tomorrow in the morning, if that's alright with you Erza?''

''Yes and Happy,'' the blue Exceed turned to face the scarlet-haired warrior, tilting his head. ''Do **not **be late.''

''A-Aye!''

''Operation NaLu is ready!'' Mira shouted, grinning as everyone cheered in union before they all departed.


	3. Wait these aren't bandits

**Woo! Another update in the same day, I have tried to write more in chapters although my wrist aches... hopefully, this will satisfy you guys. This chapter is Natsu and Lucy's mission that they went on and next chapter will be the plan commencing.**

**Enjoy! ~ abnormally unique**

**Chapter three: Wait, these aren't bandits...**

* * *

Lucy stared outside the window of the moving train, entranced a she watched landscape pass by rapidly. She wished that they would slow down to get a better view, fields full of creatures of different species. An idea flew in her mind, she could use this as a setting in her novel; the blonde needed an area abundant with life without any humans inhabiting the land and this was perfect.

A groan erupted her from her thoughts, her doe eyes stared towards the sickly green man. Pitiful moans of pain as he curled up pathetically with his arms cradling his stomach, she sweatdropped at the Salamander. He would have thought his weakness was transportation, too bad Wendy wasn't here to cast Troia.

They still had a few hours before they came to their destination, giving in to the grunts of agony she let out a sigh. ''Come here, Natsu.'' patting her lap, the pink-haired boy rather eagerly crawled to lay his head on her legs.

Her face warmed up when he seemed to stop his sounds of torture, his face content with the green tint dulling down significantly. _Calm yourself, Lucy! He is just a boy who is handsome, childish and - no, stop it. _Lucy mentally argued with herself, making a range of weird facial expressions that Happy would tease her for.

She didn't know why Happy didn't want to go on a job with them, he always follows Natsu unless instructed not too. _Something must be going on_, the Celestial mage then subconsciously began to thread her fingers through the sick boy's hair, flattening the spikes down until they popped back up.

Smiling softly when the Dragon Slayer fell asleep, she yawned. Her eyelids drooped down and unable to keep the wide, she accepted the darkness and allowed herself to sleep.

(_ Dream sequence )_

As per usual, the guild was raucous as ever. Gray stripping uncontrollably, therefore making Juvia melt into a puddle of water. Elfman with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Evergreen as he shouted ''Melting is a man!'' earning him a playful slap from the girl under his arm.

She sat at the bar, sipping a strawberry milkshake. Intently listening to Lisanna's story on her latest mission with her older brother, she almost spat out in laughter although some dribbled down her chin. Wiping the liquid with her hand, she swallowed the remaining milkshake in her mouth.

''Really?'' Lucy cracked an amused smile, laughter bubbling in her chest.

''Yup, then Elfman tripped over!'' the duo bursted with laughter, attracting attention from members of the guild who heard their loud laughter. Subsiding to poorly contained giggles, Lucy wiped a tear from her eye.

''I wish I was there.'' she grinned, seeing it up close and personal would be better and funnier.

''Yeah, but you were with Natsu.. your anniversary is today, y'know?'' she nudged Lucy, winking. They've been dating for three years today and no one had seen Natsu all day, which saddens Lucy as thoughts of him forgetting their anniversary swirled in her mind.

''I think he forgot, Lis. He wasn't in our apartment or in his home.'' Lucy mumbled, eyes downcast until the white-haired girl tightly grasped her hands, a frown replacing her smile.

''Lucy Heartfilla, Natsu might be an idiot but he'll never forgot this day.'' the blonde swore that Lisanna looked behind her, a look of happiness and surprise mixed on her face. Smirking, she stared back in Lucy's eyes. ''Or should I say.. Lucy Dragneel.''

Pointing behind her, Lucy turned around only to see her boyfriend down on one knee, a ring in a velvet box. A sheepish grin etched on his face, using his free hand to run a hand through his hair.

''Uh, sorry for ditching you in the morning but... I just wanted to say that I love you and will you marry me?''

Shocked into silence, the guild anticipated her answer with eager looks until Lucy choked out.

''Y-Yes, yes I will!'' tears streamed down her face, Natsu stood back up and embraced her before chuckling in her ear.

''Why're you crying, you weirdo.'' slipping the ring on to her finger, the blonde gently placed a kiss on the Dragon Slayer's lips. Whoops from members of the guild followed soon after, expect Gajeel who gagged in disgust, earning a dirty look from his own girlfriend.

''I love you, Lucy... We will be departing at Eruca soon.'' Lucy looked a Natsu who spoke the words that confused her. Suddenly, her vision blurred as she screamed in terror, darkness once again surrounded her before light filtered her vision.

( _Dream sequence over )_

She awoke from her dream reluctantly, rubbing her eyes she noticed that the train slowed down at Eruca. Shoving Natsu from her lap, he woke up with a hiss. Leaping up, he glared at his best friend.

''Ugh! Why did'ya do that, Luce? I was having a good dream!'' he whined, pouting.

''We're in Eruca, time to go to the forest.'' Lucy rolled her eyes, walking off the train with Natsu on her heels.

''Aye!'' Natsu grinned before pausing, looking over to Lucy with a frown. ''Why didn't Happy come? He always loved going on missions...''

''I was wondering too,'' the blonde replied back. ''Maybe he's going through something personal or his trying to woo Carla again...''

''Ha! Can't wait for cute baby Exceeds!'' Natsu laughed, causing Lucy to moan in embarrassment. Does he know where babies come from? She was tempted to ask but decided against it, shaking her head she began to take a detour into the woods.

''O-Oi! Wait up, Luce!'' stumbling after her, he ran into the forest.

* * *

Lucy gaped in wonder when they traversed in the forest.

It thrived with wildlife, trees having a healthy shade of green with birds perching on the crooked branches comfortably, chirping their song which soothed her. Being in the boisterous guild of Fairy Tail, it was difficult to get a moment silence, especially when Natsu and Gray's daily brawl.

Discarding the thoughts of the landscape when travelling on the train, this was perfect. Abundant with wildlife, she could see occasional rabbits hopping. She also caught sight of a fawn munching on grass, although soon ran away much to Lucy's disappointment.

Natsu looked back at the Celestial mage, staring at her peaceful expression when she looked over to the vibrant bushes. She looked different... pretty.

Wait, what?

Natsu shook his head quickly, a look of horror on his face. He... just called his partner cute? Is it alright or is it against the rules or something? He needed to dispel these thoughts about her, heck! Even his dreams are based on him and Lucy and now he was with Lucy.

Alone with Lucy.

Lucy.

''It's beautiful...'' he heard her mumble in astonishment, making Natsu look over to her.

''Yeah, it is.'' he admitted, the forest was amazing. Although, the smell that seemed to be sake and smoke ruined the atmosphere until he realised that their mission was deal with a dark mage by the name of Cody.

They reached a cliff, overhanging the lower part of the forest. The stench had gotten stronger until heard a chuckle behind, stiffing up he spun around and growled.

''Is everything alright, Natsu?''

''So, these are the mages they sent?'' a gruff voice chuckled, taking a stand beside Natsu, Lucy cringed at the sight of the man.

Black hair donned in a messy ponytail with acne everywhere on his grimy face also he was very slender, a smirk showing his blackened teeth with spots of yellow on his canines. His eyes moved to the female behind the pink-haired boy, hi eyes looking up and down her figure

''Well, aren't you a cutie,'' he licked his lips causing Lucy to flinch in repulsion, ''I'll do you a deal, pinky. Give me the girl and I'll go.''

''I'm not going to sell out a friend, you bastard!'' Natsu growled, his fist devoured by orange flames.

''Lucy Kick!'' her combat boots attacked Cody, surprising Natsu who narrowly dodged the kick. The bandit successfully dodged, laughing before grinning sadistically.

''Pah, stupid girl! Vine prison!.'' extending a hand forward, a magic circle appeared.

Sprouting from the ground was vine with thorns, they slid up the leg of the blonde wizard, their thorns piercing her skin making her scream with pain. Tangled with her arms and legs, Lucy was immobilised with agony searing through her body.

''Lucy!'' Natsu roared, seeing the body trapped with the vines with blood slowly dripping from her arms and legs. With rage flooded his veins, he snarled at the smug dark mage. ''You're gonna pay for that!''

''Whatever you say, pinky! Earth punch!'' encasing his fist with the same texture as boulders, he dashed to the wizard.

''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'' their fist colided, although both remained unmoved until he grinned.

''Earth Uppercut!'' swiping upwards, the fist cracked his jaw sending him into the air.

While airborne, Natsu regained himself. ''Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" the brute force of flames sent Cody spiralling backwards until he finally managed his balance. Hissing in pain as the fire burnt his skin, a scowl was in place.

''Rock Fury!'' chucks of the ground rose up, surrounding the mage. When the Dragon Slayer fell back on the cliff the rocks were unleashed, travelling towards the fire-using mage.

''I'm all fired up!'' flames once again encased his fists, a grin with his fangs hanging out.

Cody laughed, crossing his arms as the onslaught of rocks spiralled towards Natsu.

''May the better one win.''

* * *

_( Skipping scene since I can't do fight scenes right and you know who's gonna win anyway, sorry :c )_

* * *

Natsu panted, his eyes glaring at the unconscious mage. Stumbling forward, he found Lucy.

The vines had retreated back into the ground, leaving cracks where they once sprouted. She took shallow breaths, her eyesight blurry as she took slow blinks. Finally focusing, she saw the worried face of her dragon.

''N-Natsu?''

"We did it, Luce!'' he forced a smile although instantly dropped when he saw the holes in her arm where the thorns once were, blood poured from them.

''Luce? Wake up, Luce!'' her eyelids felt heavy, the image of Natsu blurring out.

She could only recall being picked up from the ground and a whisper in her ear.

''I'll help you, Lucy. I swear.''


End file.
